Life is Strange What If Stories
by Nicole Miku
Summary: Please don't leave anything for Life is Strange 2 until Episode 5 is out. If you don't want to leave me a review PM me a scenario and I will do them whenever I can. Always accepting Scenarios
1. Story 1

What If Stories (Life is Strange)

Story 1

Max saved Chloe without reversing time in the bathroom

Max Caulfield just got out of Mr. Jefferson's class and went to the bathroom. She ripped up her photo and saw a blue butterfly fly into the bathroom. She took a picture and heard someone open the door and it was a male's voice. "Calm down, you can do this. It's alright." She saw that it was Nathan Prescott.

"Are you in there asshole?" A female voice went through the bathroom.

"Yeah get your ass in here to talk." Nathan said.

The door opened and a blue hair girl entered and Max somewhat recognized her. It looked like her childhood friend Chloe Price. They started talking bout money and then Nathan pulled a gun. When Max saw the gun she took a deep breath and spoke up "Nathan stop being an asshole. Also, put that thing away or I'll get security."

"Wha… When did you get in here?" Nathan was shocked not only to see Max there but also to see she can actually speak.

"I've been here the whole time." Max said. Nathan pointed the gun at Max.

"You'll tell no one about this." Nathan said. The girl slammed into Nathan's back and made him drop the gun.

The girl grabbed the gun and Max's wrist. "Let's go." Max ran with the girl. They eventually got outside and got to the parking lot. "Guess the Max I once knew is gone." There was no doubt now this girl was Chloe. "The timid persona is gone replaced by this strong able to speak her mind. "

"What are you talking about. I'm shaking, Chloe." Max said

"Glad to see that you remember me. But that was fucking intense." Chloe said and saw Nathan coming to collect his gun again. "Come on, he's coming. You can hide out at my place."

Max looked towards the stairs and saw Nathan and ran to Chloe's truck. "Still live in the same place?" Max asked.

"Yeah. I think it would be better if you stayed the night too. I mean look at what almost happened. Nathan's not going to be too happy with that." Chloe said. "It would also be good to catch up." She looked over at Max. "Glad to have you back Max."

"Glad to be back Chloe."

Author's Note: A couple things I should address. One: While I have played Life is Strange and know Max has no metaphorical balls this may take place in an alternate universe. That's why it's considered a What if story. Second: This is was to show that Max might not have or known of her time travel powers. It's possible that if I continue this story she will discover them or not. Alright that's all I needed to address. Leave a review or PM me for anymore Life is Strange scenarios if you want more of these. A have a poll on my profile. Please go and vote. The poll closes on 10/29/18


	2. Story 2

What If Stories (Life is Strange)

Story 2

Chloe and Rachel find Max

Suggestion by RedFoxProjects

Our story starts off as Chloe and Rachel were in the junkyard after Chloe drove them there. They were talking about random stuff. However at one point Chloe looks up at the sky and looks sad. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"It's nothing." Chloe lied. Rachel knowing Chloe knew this was a lie

"Chloe don't lie to me. I really care about you. I want you to not keep any secrets from me."

"Can't I have one?"

"Let me think… Nope."

Chloe caved in after that. "I'm wondering how all of us would've gotten along together."

"All of us?" Rachel asked.

"Me and you of course and my best childhood friend who lives in Seattle now." Chloe said.

Rachel thought for a moment. "Do you have a picture?"

"Back at my house. Why?"

"Let's go." Rachel said waiting to go.

"What are you planning?" Chloe asked starting up her truck

"I have a plan." Rachel said.

"Would you mind sharing?" Chloe asked

"No"

"I can't keep secrets from you but you can keep them from me?

"Half right. I always reveal my plan by the time we get to the destination."

"Alright then let's go." Chloe said.

"I just have one question." Rachel asked

"Shoot." Chloe said

"What is your friend's name?"

"Max Caulfield."

"Wait, Max Caulfield. Go to Blackwell." Rachel was excited

"Why?" Chloe asked no more confused than ever

"No point hiding it. She's there. She's at Blackwell." Rachel said

"What? Why didn't she tell me?" Chloe started putting the pedal to medal. She reached Blackwell soon after

"Let's go." Rachel getting out the truck without it being at a complete stop. Chloe was on her heels though.

"So how are we going to get in?" Chloe asked

"We'll walk to the dorms front entrance. And walk right in." Rachel said laughing

"Alright smartypants." Chloe said.

They practically ran to the entrance but what they found was shocking. Cops were surrounding the building. "What's going on?" Rachel asked an officer close to where they were standing.

"A student has just gone missing. For 24 hours no one has seen her." The officer said

"Which student?" Chloe demanded.

Aren't you Joyce's daughter? You should stop giving…" The officer started.

"WHICH STUDENT?" Chloe was now yelling

"Max Caulfield. Everyone says the last person that saw her was Mark Jefferson, the photographer teacher."

"No." Chloe said looking down.

"We'll find her Chloe." Rachel said. "Keep a cool head."

Since Rachel was mostly able to keep control even in the most stressful situations Chloe decided to take her advice. "Kay, so what do we do first?"

"We ask around. See if what the officer told us was true and see if anyone gets shaky." Rachel said.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad's a DA. Trust me though you'll know it when you see or hear it."

They started asking everyone and everyone had the same thing. Mr. Jefferson was the last person to see her. Then they spoke to Nathan Prescott. "Can you do this Rachel?" Chloe asked

"Don't want to hear any more news that's not good?" Rachel asked and Chloe nodded. "I'll let you know what I find out." Rachel walked right up to the Prescott boy

"What do you want, Amber?"

"And good afternoon to you too. I want to hear about Max Caulfield."

"What's there to tell? She's been missing." Rachel picked up on a slight tone shift.

"Where could is she, Nathan?" Rachel asked seriously.

"What makes you think I know?" Nathan looked away.

"Your tone and actions tell all." Rachel started. "Your tone shifted when you said she's been missing. Also you're now not looking at me when I asked where she was. You know something so tell me."

"Maybe I don't want to look at you." Nathan said his voice was shaking

"Nathan if you tell me, I won't tell the police to take you into questioning. Where is she?" Amber asked

Nathan thought for a moment. "Fine. My family owns a barn a few miles out of town. Find a way inside then look for a hatch. Go inside. From here on out you'll be underground. You'll see a door with a number pad. The code is 528." Nathan finished and looked at Rachel who was smiling.

"Thanks, Nathan." Rachel told a cop what Nathan told her and said. "Wait five minutes. If you hear anything weird or we don't come out, come in.

"As you wish ma'am." The officer said and drove off. Rachel then told Chloe and they drove off.

The barn was rundown and they eventually found their way into the Dark Room. Once they were on they saw Max restrained to a chair. But no sign of Mark. "MAX." Chloe yelled as she ran over to her.

"Chloe is that you?" Max said. She sounded out of it.

"Rachel watch the door. We told the cops to stay out of sight and not to interfere even if Jefferson showed up right?" Chloe asked as she tried to undo the restraints on Max

"Yeah we got three minutes left." Rachel said

Chloe undid one restraint and then did the rest within 30 seconds. Max was out of it and couldn't walk straight. "Let's get her to a hospital." Chloe said stating the obvious. They got Max back to the truck and drove her to the hospital. When the police saw them coming they went to search for Jefferson.

"I hope she'll be okay." Chloe said. They were at the hospital now. Max was understanding her background but couldn't talk for too long. Rachel was trying to console Chloe Doctors put tubes to flush out whatever she was on out of her system. A doctor came out into the waiting area.

"Max Caulfield." The two girls walked up to the doctor. "Whatever she's on is totally gone after an hour. So she'll be able to talk to her for as long as you like. But I must ask what are you two to here?"

"I'm her best friend" Chloe said

"And I'm this one's girlfriend." Rachel said grabbing Chloe's hand.

"Alright. As her immediate family isn't here you two can go in." The doctor said

"Thanks." Chloe said.

They go in, Max is introduced to Rachel, and gets caught up with Chloe. Rachel asks what happened "I was asked to stay behind after class. Then I got a shot of… something in the neck by you know who. Next thing I know I'm going here."

"Great, So not a lot to go on." Rachel said. But the doctor comes in and says Max can leave.

This is where we go ahead a week. At this point Rachel stays by Max's side during when Max has classes and during the night Rachel and Chloe protect Max. While she doesn't like being protected, she wouldn't have it any other way. "I love you two." Max said.

"We love you too." Chloe and Rachel say in unison.

Finally we have reached the end

Author's note: I know the ending sucks and I kinda should've made this a two parter but I hope you like it the way it was. This is an AU where Rachel is still alive. This was also a suggestion by RedFoxProjects. So of course now the rest of the wrap up. If you want to leave me a scenario or continue and existing story for Life is Strange give me a review or PM me. Also read my other stories and take a look at the poll and please vote. The poll closes on 10/29/18


	3. Story 3

What If Stories (Life is Strange)

Story 3

Max asked Chloe to kill her at the end

Suggested by KevMemes Gaming

We'll start off after Max wakes up from the nightmare. She wakes up by the lighthouse for the third time. "What did you see?" Chloe asked Max.

"I have to sacrifice one of you. The town or you." Max told her

"All this started from the moment you saved me." She pulled the picture out of the blue butterfly that Max gave her. "If you go back in time to save me. Just don't. You've been denying my real destiney. This week has been my the best of my life. You came back to my life with these powers and it made me really happy. But now that this.;. This is what's happening" Chloe was talking about the tornado. "If it saves everyone please let me die. My mom at least deserves more than to die in a crappy diner."

"I can't make the choice Chloe." Max said crying now.

"Please you have to." Chloe said. "You're the only one. You're the one with the power to.

Max thought for a moment. She looked over at Chloe, then to the picture, then the tornado, then to Arcadia Bay, finally on Chloe again. "Neither has to be a choice." Max said which surprised Chloe.

"There is no other choice." Chloe said.

"This tornado started with me. It will go with me if I do." Max got the gun Chloe had in her back pocket. She handed it to Chloe.

"What are you saying?" Chloe asked.

"Kill me. Please shoot me." Max said. Chloe knew now what Max meant.

"I can't you just came back into my life this week. I found out I lost Rachel. I can't lose you too." Chloe said trying to make Max see the light. "Besides even if you die, I doubt the tornado will go away."

"It was caused by me Chloe." Max was trying to get Chloe to shoot her. "It will end by me."

"Please don't make me do this Max." Chloe couldn't think of anything else

"Please Chloe. I know it will disappear. Just shoot me."

An argument went on for another full minute before Chloe actually decides to end her best friend's life. "Are you sure you want this?" Chloe asked

"I'm sure." Max said.

They kissed. Chloe stepped back and said. "Goodbye. I love you Max."

"I love you too, Chloe. Goodbye." The last thing Max heard was a gunshot.

Chloe couldn't believe what happened next. The tornado actually disappeared. She looked at Max's dead body. She left that hill crying. She told David. They decided to not tell anyone who killed Max unless it was proven. Chloe spent the rest of her days crying over Max's death and did what she did best.

Author's note: I love this scenario and had so much fun making it. This of course is the part of the story where I'll tell you that the wrap up starts. This time is no different. If you want to leave me a scenario or want me to continue an existing story, leave me a review or PM me. Please read my other stories and vote on the poll on my profile and vote. The poll closes on 10/29/18


End file.
